dc_and_marvel_generation_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered in front of him. He spent seven years of his adult life in training in various forms of martial arts, and his detective skills. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He became vigilante who rose up to fight gangsters, insane criminals, and eventually even alternate universe despots, metahuman threats, and intergalactic tyrants. "I am vengeance... I am the night... I am '''BATMAN!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Shinshū Fuji (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Batman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: *Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. *Gotham's most eligible bachelor. *Trained to a physical and mental peak. *Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. *Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Trained in all aspects of criminology. *Mastery of the physical sciences. *Computer expert. *Master of disguise. *Photographic memory. *Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. *Expert escape artist. Gallery File:Bruce_wayne_02.png|Bruce Wayne. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Alfred Pennyworth * Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Jim Gordon * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Metamorpho * Man-Bat * Ava Kirk * John Zatara/Zatara * Lois Lane - Brief love interest. * Justice League ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - His friend and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Teammate. ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** /Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Teammate. ** Diana/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. Family * Thomas Wayne (father deceased) * Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) * Alfred Pennyworth (guardian) Neutral * Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - His enemy turned ally. * Selina Kyle/Catwoman - His ally is enemy and love interest * Andrea Beaumont/Phantasm - Former love interest and enemy. Rivals Enemies * Jack Napier/Joker - His enemy. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Dr. Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Mr. Toad * Magpie * Anarky * Edward Nygma/Riddler - His enemy. * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Silver Monkey ** Lady Shiva * Humpty Dumpty * Tobias Whale * Phosphorous Rex * The Ghosts * Cypher * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * '''Acrobatics: * Aviation: * Disguise: Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld. * Driving: * Eidetic Memory: * Escapology: Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara. * Gadgetry: * Genius Level Intellect: * Gymnastics: * Indomitable Will: * Interrogation: * Intimidation: * Investigation: * Martial Arts: Trained by Yoru-sensei in Japan and the Master in Nanda Parbat, Batman is a master of at least four disciplines. ** Jujutsu: ** Kung Fu: * Multilingualism: Known to be fluent in French, Japanese, German, Kaznian and Spanish. * Singing: * Stealth: * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing: * Tactical Analysis: * Throwing: * Ventriloquism: Learned the basics from Zatara. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Utility Belt: * Batsuit: While his first batsuits were low-tech, as he grew older, he designed a batsuit with neuromuscular amplification and flight capabilities. * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general iformation. The batcomputer was always upgraded to the latest technology developments and even much more capable that most of the computers on the year 2040. Gadgets Weapons * Batarangs: Batman wielded a wide array of Batarangs, from simple metal throwing weapons to explosive versions. * Batrope: Transportation * Batmobile ** First Batmobile: Batman's first Batmobile was an adapted car of his own design. ** Second Batmobile: After the first car broke down, Batman acquired the services of Earl Cooper, a car designer who had been fired for whistle-blowing, to design him a new one. ** Third Batmobile: An upgraded version of the second one after its destruction at the hands of Penguin. ** Fourth Batmobile: Also known as the KnightStriker, the fourth Batmobile served Batman during his years in the Justice League. ** Fifth Batmobile: A flying Batmobile, primarily used by his son's successor to the mantle, Terry McGinnis. * Batboat: * Batjet: ** First Batwing: A sleek experimental flying wing. ** Second Batjet: A more conventionally shaped fighter jet. He made spares; several of them were destroyed in battle. ** Third Batjet: During his later years in the Justice League, Batman designed a more futuristic jet that was up-to-date with the latest aeronautical innovations. * Javelin: During his years in the Justice League, Batman would occasionally travel in one of the League's Javelins rather than his own vehicles. Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Batman Wikipedia *Batman DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:DC Universe Characters